fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Amal
Summary Amal is an OC created by Luxardel. A young boy tormented by his past yet destined for greatness, Amal is depressed and doubtful. Though he used to live with his parents, both were overcome by their addictions and the troubles of their struggle. His father was an abusive drunk and his mother a drug addict with a gambling problem. If given enough time, they would've ran the family straight into an early grave. Though indirectly, this is exactly what happened. The sin in their hearts called to the evil spirits of the conceptual realm and allowed them to destroy them. Nearly the entire city of Moribund where they stayed experienced the same demise, but Amal managed to escape with a mysterious hooded figure before having to face their fate. After later receiving the Ruayin from the hooded figure, Amal realizes that he has nothing to lose and decides to join his group called The Saints to save the good souls before the world's destruction. Personality Amal is a boy with a gift for integrity and charisma. This is not very obvious at first, as his circumstances tend to overwhelm him. His greatest struggle is dealing with his pride. When he is happy and confident, he comes off arrogant at times. If he is angry and confident, it gets even worse. Sometimes when he believes he is right he may become very stubborn about it until something metaphorically heavy hits him, which usually sends him back into another period of depression. The only way to snap him out of it is to give him a sense of hope. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Amal (ah-MAUL - means Hope) Origin: Faux Revelations Gender: '''Male '''Age: 18 years old Classification: Human Stats Tier: low 7-A Powers and Abilities: Soul Manipulation (Can restore the strength of a soul by encouraging the owner of it), Teleportation, Sleep Manipulation, Blessed, Healing, Resurrection (Resuscitation), Power Nullification, Elemental Manipulation, probable Durability Negation, Clairvoyance (Psychic Navigation and Enhanced Sight), Holy Manipulation, limited Flight (Can only fly for a few minutes at a time), Intangibility, Sealing, Curse Manipulation, Swordmastery. Attack Potency: Mountain Level '(Defeated an evil spirit with an attack capable of destroying a mountain.) 'Speed: at least Supersonic (Traveled across a large city in seconds.) Lifting Strength: Class G '(Managed to move a small mountain with his hands.) 'Striking Strength: Mountain Level '(Cut through an evil spirit with an attack that can destroy a mountain.) 'Durability: at least City Level '(Withstood an attack capable of destroying a large city.) 'Stamina: Nearly Limitless '(Has plenty of stamina as long as he has faith in his abilities.) 'Range: Kilometers '(Elemental and lunge attacks can reach this far.) 'Standard Equipment: Sword of Salvation '(A Ruayin morphed into a sword. As Amal grows, so does the blade's length. Current size: 5ft long.) 'Intelligence: Average Weakness: '''Loses all power if and while convinced a situation is completely hopeless. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Blessed Assurance: Powerful blessing that can resurrect a recently fallen ally and randomly buffs their stats. * '''Heaven's Conviction: '''Amal's signature attack. A powerful lunge-thrusting attack where the Sword of Salvation is imbued with a blessing that raises the chance for it to dispel or deflect an attack and pierce any target by 20%. Blessings can be stacked up to 3 times (60% MAX). Others Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sword Users Category:Swordsman Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Elemental Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Blessed Category:Holy Users Category:Curse Users Category:Original Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Luxardel's Pages Category:Soul Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healing Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Tier 7